


witch au plot thing

by beargrove



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Witch AU, bert and bob are bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i came up with a witch au and this is basically a summary of the plot plus descriptions of everyone's powers and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	witch au plot thing

Witch AU

Mikey (Age 24) - Mikey can persuade people to do what he wants, through luring and suggestion (planting thoughts into a person’s head)  
Gerard (Age 28) - He is empathetic, meaning he can feel what emotions someone else is feeling. Along with this, he can lessen or increase emotions a person is already feeling (but can't make them feel something if they're not already feeling it).  
Frank (Age 23) - Frank is resistant against all harm physical or magical. He can also augment other witches’ powers, making whoever he’s touching more powerful.  
Ray (Age 27) - Transmutation, the ability to turn one form of matter into another.  
Bob (Age 25) - Creates discord amongst two or more people at will. The more people involved the more difficult the conflict is to maintain  
Bert (Age 23) - Can make illusions, which he usually just does to make people think they're in a car crash or being tortured. He also has the power to absorb another witch's power if he kills them.

Frank/Gerard with side Mikey/Ray and past Bert/Gerard, I guess? Bob is alone because his power makes everyone hate him and also I dislike Bob.  
Basically Bert and Gerard were together, but then Bert started to have less and less regard for the safety of "muggles" as well as keeping the fact that they were magical a secret, so Gerard kicked him out of everyone's life, and Bert was like lmao w/e losers and left town, so everyone thought they were good.

Then comes along Frank, who falls for Gerard and Gerard falls for Frank and everything is so happy until Bert decides to pop in and check on them. When he sees Frank and Gerard totally mackin' up on each other, he gets SUPER PISSED and decides he's gonna stick around and try to find out what little weasel stole Gerard. 

And of course they've told Frank about Bert, but Frank has no idea what Bert looks like or what his powers are, so it's pretty easy for Bert to ambush him when the group isn't around and ask him some questions, like when he and Gerard got together and what powers he has. Frank's totally freaked but Bert lays on the charm and shows him something cool with his power, like a nice illusion that makes Frank think he and Bert are floating around in some pink clouds or something. So Frank calms down because now he just thinks Bert's an old friend and he knows he's a witch now so of course he's probably cool. Bert uses this and gets as much info as he can from Frank before telling him he'd totally love to come over and hang sometime, but he's really busy right now, and leaves.

Then Frank goes over to the Way residence as quickly as possible to ask Mikey and Gerard why they didn't tell them about the super cool witch they know who is back in town and Mikey and Gerard are like "frank wtf we don't know any witches outside of this area that aren't family who are you talking about" and frank's like "you know the guy with the cool illusion power" and Gerard has to fight the urge to vomit while Mikey explains that the man he just described is Bert, and Frank's totally freaking out and almost in tears because he told him all about what the group is up to nowadays and how he and Gerard are dating and what his power is and all this junk.  
Bert knows Frank's power to be able to withstand more magic + physical damage would just make him that much stronger, plus he thinks he'd be able to turn the augmentation power on himself to make himself EVEN STRONGER!!!, so he plans on killing Frank to absorb his power.  
After that everyone is extremely on edge, Mikey spends more time at Ray's house (which is where their love totally blossoms like a big gay flower) and Gerard stays at Frank's, that way Bert can't get them alone. (Sorry Bob)

Bob is mad because he has trouble controlling his power so with all the tension everyone's got they avoid him since his power just makes it so much worse, so Bert has very little trouble convincing him that his friends abandoned him but he came back and is a true friend. So then it's Bert + Bob against Ray + Mikes + Frank + Gee. 

Gerard is totally strung out and anxious because he doesn't know what to do + he's having trouble handling the waves of fear constantly coming from Ray and Mikey, Frank doesn't seem to get just how dangerous Bert is so they have to tell him about Bert's second power (the absorbing one) and Frank freaks out and runs away (to his mom's a town over) Gerard has a break down, Mikey and Ray have an argument because Ray wants to look for Frank but Mikey doesn't want to leave Gerard alone. 

They eventually just drag Gerard along with them, and Mikey finally manages to get Frank on the phone (stupid frank) so he can put thoughts of telling them where he is in his head, so Frank does, and they go get him. His mom is a witch (its hereditary so all their parents are) so she gets it but also makes them stay with her for a few days so they can learn some protection spells (honestly why aren't these a witch curriculum must in this day and age) and she puts one on all of them

they go back and stay at Gerard and Mikey's place and try to put ward spells on the windows (those are magic shields basically) (but not on the doors so they can go in and out) and stock up on food and take time off work (those who have jobs = ray + frank) and just try to hide out in the apartment for as long as possible.  
meanwhile, bert is getting info about frank from bob, who is only helping because he's so damn angry, and bert keeps giving him blank pieces of paper and then using his power to make bob think they're nasty mean letters from gerard telling him that gee hates him and shit.

eventually bert and bob figure out that the group is hiding out so bert goes to mrs. way and tells her that he really wants to get in touch with gerard again and apologize for what he did all those years ago and she's like oh thats so sweet well he still lives in the same place and bert gives her a sad smile and says he knows but gerard refuses to answer the door so she gives him a key and says she hopes it goes well and off he and bob go

when they get there of course all hell breaks loose and bob's in the corner staying out of the way but also trying to get through the protective spells on the group so he can break apart their bonds and make them fight each other

and bert is focused on frank and trying to make him think he's being cut in half or something while gerard is just shouting in frank's ear that its not real and he's just fucking with you but its not real you're not hurt but he can feel frank's fear and is trying his hardest to make it go away but bert has apparently gotten stronger and mikey's trying to make bert walk out the door but is getting kinda mad at ray for some reason? (bob) and ray is just turning everything he can pick up into darts and pelting bert with them but berts laughing and dodging all while staring right at frank

things are looking bleak but suddenly mrs. iero shows up (after calling mrs. way and finding out she led bert straight to them on accident) and stops bert and bob from using their powers for just long enough for gerard and ray to tackle bert while mikey thinks really hard in his direction about lying down and not moving a god damn muscle and mrs. iero glares at bob while she pulls frank onto her lap and pets his hair until he calms down (bc he can resist pain and ppls powers but the things bert was making him see were hard af to handle emotionally) 

eventually they get bert tied up (thanks to ray turning some couch cushions into rope) and drag him to gerard and mikey’s parents house, where mr and mrs way + mrs iero do a binding spell on bert making him unable to use his powers for harm (which bert is NOT happy about) and mr. way uses his banishing spell to send bert the fuck out of there and everyone rejoices

epilogue: frank totally daring ray to seduce mikey using his power to make like dicks out of everything or something and then to get back at frank, mikey dares gerard to use his power to make frank cum in the middle of a public place without gerard even looking at him because thats hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you like it!
> 
> i'm not much of a writer but maybe i'll start actually turning this idea into a full fleshed fic 
> 
> fan art is tOTALLY welcome, my tumblr is cavebears.tumblr.com so if you post it there just tag my url or something!


End file.
